Always Knock First
by MargotSails
Summary: Tracy learns that you should always knock before entering a room.


"Oh God, Charity," Vanessa scratches her nails down Charity's back. Her hands stopping on her ass, grabbing the straps at her hips. "Yes, yes. Just like that," she pants as Charity thrusts into her.

Vanessa had been self-conscious when Charity had first suggested a strap-on. She had pretended to be OK with it, but had been moody for two days before Charity confronted her about it. She had opened up, asking if she wasn't enough for Charity. Charity had surprised her by saying that she didn't want the strap-on used on her. She wanted to use it on Vanessa. Apparently its something Charity just likes to do, and she had assured her that she was good at it. That had been an understatement.

The first time they had used it, Vanessa had come after Charity had only been in her for seconds. She had been mortified, but Charity had been cocky and easily put her at ease, and then proceeded to make her come three more times.

She doesn't know how Charity has the control she does. Or how she reads Vanessa's body so well, but its like nothing she's ever experienced before.

She gasps, at a particularly delicious thrust, and opens her eyes to see Charity staring down at her. They are both soaked with sweat, Charity's hair trapping them in their own little world.

They don't usually get time like this. Time where they can just luxuriate in each other. Take their time and just be. Without the threat of a kid walking in or with their many obligations. Its just them together as one. Charity, shifts and somehow manages to start thrusting deeper causing Vanessa to moan, "Jesus."

Charity, chuckles and then kisses Vanessa, never losing her rhythm, "Are you going to come for me?" Charity asks, as soon as Vanessa's orgasm starts to build, somehow knowing.

"Yes, please," Vanessa not sure what she's asking for, but Charity knows and thrusts harder, the sound of their skin slapping together feeling the air. Vanessa grunts with each one, her pleasure building more and more.

But just as she tips over, she hears the door open, and she barely hears a shouted, "Fuck," over her orgasm being ripped from her.

"Oh my God, the door is stuck," she hears Tracy squeal, and the door rattling as she tries to open it.

Vanessa has her face buried in Charity's neck as her orgasm works through her, it seems to go on forever, even though Charity is still, instead of working her up more, like she normally would. When she comes back into herself, she realizes that Charity is laughing. She winces as Charity, gently pulls out of her and then stands.

"Oh my God, will you please cover yourself," Tracy practically screams as she faces the wall.

"I don't have anything you haven't seen before," Charity's voice is filled with mirth. Of course, Charity wouldn't be completely mortified that her sister in law just caught her fucking. Charity passes Vanessa the duvet that they had pushed off onto the floor, when they got too hot. Then proceeds to take off the strap-on.

"Oh my God, I can hear it jingling," Tracy squeaks again. Simply making Charity laugh harder.

"Why won't your fucking door open Vanessa," Tracy asks, as she jiggles it again.

Vanessa is mortified, but manages to answer, "It gets stuck, usually you just have to wiggle it."

"I am wiggling it, Its not working," Tracy is practically shaking the walls as she pulls on the door.

"Here, let me try," Tracy squeals as Charity, who's now wearing her dressing gown, steps up beside her. "No don't touch me."

"Well move, so I can get to the door," Charity complains.

Vanessa tries to melt into the bed when Tracy looks in her direction. Her face is beet red, she's not sure if its from anger or embarrassment.

"Yeah, there's no getting that open," Charity announces.

"So we're trapped," Tracy's voice is still high. "I'm stuck in a tiny room with my naked sister, and surrounded by her debauchery."

Charity laughs again, sitting on the bed beside Vanessa. She hands her one of the water bottles they had brought up, "You really need to calm down. We're married. We have sex. Lots and lots of sex," Charity laughs harder, when Tracy covers her ears.

"Will someone please call someone, so we can end this nightmare?" Vanessa interrupts. "My phone is dead," it had been dead since that morning.

"Mines downstairs," Charity shrugs, "In my coat pocket."

"I have mine," Tracy pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket. "Who should I call?"

"Here, I'll call uncle Zac. He'll get us out in no time."

Once Charity ends the phone call they lapse into an awkward silence. Well awkward for Tracy and Vanessa, Charity just picks up a magazine from the side table and starts combing through it.

"Why are you two here and not at your own house?" Tracy finally breaks the silence.

"You said I could use my old room whenever, now that Kerry's gone," Vanessa points out defensively.

"Yeah, for sleep overs, not for your own personal sex dungeon," Tracy rolls her eyes as Charity snorts. "I'm glad you find this so hilarious Charity. But I am mortified," Tracy folds her arms petulantly, practically pouting.

"You're being dramatic Tracy," Vanessa scolds. "We're all adults."

"Sisters are not supposed to see sisters orgasm. Or see their sister in laws ass thrusting away into said sister."

"It was pretty bad timing," Charity manages to get out through her continued laughter.

Vanessa smacks her on the arm, "You aren't helping Charity."

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "You're over reacting. There's no way you didn't hear us, you should have knocked."

Tracy rolls her eyes. And they spend the next forty five minutes in silence waiting for Zac to show up to get them out. When he finally does show up it only takes him a couple of minutes to get the door open.

Once the door opens and he sees them inside he stares for a second before shaking his head and gathering his tools, muttering, "I don't even want to know," and then he's gone.

And so is Tracy who practically sprints for the stairs. Charity gets up and closes the door, opening and closing it several times just to make sure it isn't going to get stuck again.

"Are you OK babe?" Charity asks with genuine concern.

Vanessa throws the duvet off of herself and sits on the side of the bed, "That was absolutely mortifying. And you were no help."

Charity sits beside her and pulls her into a hug, she can't help but relax into it, "I know I'm sorry. But it really isn't a big deal. It'll be awkward between you two for a couple of days, and then it will be forgotten."

"I think its going to be more than just a couple of days, but you have a point," she smiles at Charity. "Can I just say that you are amazing with that thing?" she rubs her hand along Charity's exposed thigh. "How bad off are you?" Charity has an uncanny ability to be horny at the most inopportune times, so she knew she was probably still aching.

She spreads her legs, guiding Vanessa's hand higher, "See for yourself."

Just as Vanessa reaches her destination, there's a knock on the door, causing them both to jump.

"I forgot my phone," Tracy's voice comes through the closed door.

"When did she become such a cock block?" Charity asks with a sigh, as she once again hands Vanessa the duvet and stands up to take Tracy her phone.

Vanessa falls back on the bed laughing.


End file.
